


The Stalker

by Reeves



Series: My Weekly Challenge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Horror, My First Fanfic, Psychological Horror, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeves/pseuds/Reeves
Summary: James starts to see a strange thing at night for three days straight, a creature with a blurry face,black orbs for eyes, tall and very skinny.I am bad at summary,sorry guys.
Series: My Weekly Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567609





	The Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Please, this is my first attempt at horror stories and at writing a story in general.
> 
> I hope you like it!

I know it's watching me.

  
I can see it from my bed where I am now,and that thing is looking me in the eyes,unmoving and as if starring at my soul.

The thing is tall and skinny,like _really fucking tall_ ,its from the size of my doorframe and the things arms almost reach it's feet. I don't know how long it's been there,fuck I don't know for how long I've been awake.

It's back are facing the door of my room, I don't know how it got in, I wished I could look at the window to check it but I was afraid of taking my eyes off of it.

It's moving,the thing is moving,very slowly but it is.

Its claw-like hands reach the door knob,and slowly turns it,all while maintaining eye contact with me. To say that I'm scared an understatement. I am terribly horrified because I know it will come back tomorrow night.

I watch it open the door,and walk into the hallway, already in all fours.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

This have been happening every night since two days ago. It's morning now and the thing's gone for a while but I still refuse to close my eyes, fearing that if I do,the thing might come back or appear and attack me. Not that it has but,who knows.

I get up from bed and go downstairs to have some coffee running on my system if I want to stay awake during the day. I can't sleep during the day too, I simply can't, I have some hellish nightmares which will in turn fuel my imagination during the night.

As soon as I arrive downstairs I'm welcomed by the smell of breakfast. I see my mother,on the kitchen cooking some eggs and my sister on her phone in the dinner table.

I don't even bother to greet them, I go straight to the coffee maker,grab a mug,pour some into it and drink it.

"Good morning to you too James"

My mother says,taking a glance at me while cooking.

I don't know what she was expecting to see but she was surprised.

Her surprise melts into annoyance, and she looks ready to scold me for something.

"James,have you been up all night this last couple days?"

She 'asked' in an accusing tone.

I groan,this is not the first time she's asking me and,not for the first time either, I respond.

"No mom, I haven't."

She looks unconvinced,but drops the subject, I take my mug a go sit at the dinner table where my sister is.

The moment I arrive I start regretting having sit down.

"You stayed up late thinking about that creepypasta you read?"

She asks,trying to provoke me. I just ignored her keep drinking my coffee,making an effort to stay awake. 

I don't know what that thing is, as I mentioned earlier it's tall,its hands have fingers that look like claw.

But somehow that thing looks humanoid, the thing's skin looks like it's an unpainted drawing, y'know the ones which you just paints gray with the same pencil you use to draw.

It's back looks hunched over as if it's trying to stay tall in a room that is smaller than it.

I can't seem to make out any sort of sense from its face though. Its as if the thing's face is blurry or covered in darkness,the only thing I can see from its face is the eyes.

The god damn eyes.

They are black,way too black.

And it's not the first first time I see it.

The first time I saw it was two days ago. The thing was on our backyard during the evening, and giving the fact that my window is facing the backyard,right were it was, we locked eyes for the first time.

Oh how I wish I haven't.

The thing's black eyes seemed to absorb the light around it,and it was terrifying.

It was crouched and seemed to walk on four legs. The claws were bloodied, and there was a small animal on the ground near it.

We were just starring at each other.

It started to get up on two legs by the time I blinked. And it was still staring at me while doing it.

The thing started to walk backwards in to the tree line.

All while staring at me.  
At my soul,as if it was judging me for my sins.

When I went to bed that night I had a felling that something was awfully wrong.

'It's just my position' I thought, so I tried to adjust and find a more comfortable position.

I turned to my window, to look at the moon, I had seen in the TV that it would be a full Moon tonight.

What I saw wasn't a full Moon.

It was the same creature from a few hours earlier.

Again,staring at me through the window.

It's black eyes and blurry face a few inches from the glass.

It was on all fours in the roof of the balcony from downstairs.

It's claw-like hands turned upwards as if trying to open my window.

The worst part was that,it wasn't locked,just closed.

I did what any sane person would do.

I _screamed_ at the top of my lungs.

The thing seemed to be startled by my reaction and let go a shriek at the same level of my scream jumped off of the roof and ran of all fours back into the woods.

My mom slammed my door open,shotgun in hands and ready to shoot at whatever it was.

The only thing she saw was her son almost to the other side of his room.

She looked to the same place where I was staring.

She hurried herself to the window and took a peak outside, and to no surprise, saw nothing.

The next half hour were spent with me trying to explain to my mom and my sister what I saw.

None of them believed what I saw, in the end, my mom scolded me for screaming in the middle of the night for an 'cat'.

My sister, though she had her doubts, chose to believe it was nothing more than my imagination.

I didn't sleep that night.

  
The second time I saw it...was different.

It was night again and this time, I had locked the window for,you know, safety.

I got some sleep that night, but not much.

I was wakened up by the cold wind of autumn,so like usual I got up and looked at the window.

It was opened,that's why it was so goddamn cold, I got up went to it and closed it.

When I got back to bed and laid down,my mind caught up with the fact that I had just closed the window that was open.

But...why was it?

I suddenly find myself much more aware of my surroundings and that feeling of being watched came along. I turned into my window once again.

It was still closed.

I started to feel a little bit more relieved.

Then I saw it,fully crouched under my desk.

We were once again in our little starring contest.

My heart raced as if I had run two miles straight.

I was about to scream again when the creature made a gesture of silence. Lifting it's index finger to the blurry face.

I understood the message.

It got up from under the desk, and in all fours, crawled to the side of my bed.

I didn't dare to move as it got up, standing straight in two legs.

Right on my side.

The only things I dared to do was breathe and looking straight up.

I soon wished to have closed my eyes instead.

It started to bend it's back to face directly.

Bringing it's face inches of mine, I could feel the hot breath blowing into mine.

And then, I thought I was going to die.

The thing put its claw-like hands on my head, as if it was petting my head.

_It started to play with my hair._

I don't know how long we stayed like that but it felt like hours.

I was absolutely terrified.

I think it could feel my fear because...it started hissing at me.

No,it wasn't hissing at me.

It was shh-ing me.

  
I think I passed out after that because, I woke up again, it was morning.

For one second I thought it was a dream, I really thought but...

The window was open and my cheek hurt.

When I checked on the bathroom mirror I saw it was a cut.

Not large enough to cause worry but, deep enough to leave a scar.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

This time though, It seemed as if it was going after someone else instead of me. I listened to the creature's heavy footsteps. It was going down the hallway,maybe to the window in the end of it.

That's what I thought.

My blood went cold when I heard the familiar sound of the rusted hinges of my sister's door. 

I got up immediately.


End file.
